


Appendix

by shadowolfhunter



Series: The Appendicitis Files [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Convalescence, Love, M/M, Sick Fic, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Renard is home from the hospital after his emergency appendectomy, but he's barely recovered. Sean tries to push it too far, and Nick and Sean finally have a conversation about the unicorn in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendix

It’s been three days since Nick brought Sean home from the hospital, and somehow Sean still hasn’t plucked up the courage to ask Nick about the unicorn.

It’s such a little thing, but maybe such a big thing too, and Sean just keeps telling himself he needs to find the right moment.

Or not.

It’s nothing to do with cowardice.

It might be.

Sean Renard has dealt with all kinds of people in all walks of life, he’s got a smooth, urbane answer for everything, but this one little thing, and suddenly all of Sean’s social confidence, diplomacy and political manipulation utterly deserts him.

This one little burning question is, maybe, the only thing that stands between him and the man that Sean realizes now, after three days of contemplation, he has fallen in love with.

Prince Sean has fallen in love with his Grimm.

How his father would be laughing, and redoubling his efforts to kill Sean and his mother.

Sean’s other little problem is that he has seriously over-estimated his strength. The doctor warned him that things might be different for a while. So he tires easily, which is in part due to letting his system poison him before seeking medical attention, and due to the actual aftermath of the medical attention.

Sean might be half-zauberbiest and therefore inclined to heal quickly, but this time he’s knocked the stuffing out of his body’s responses and his body is letting him know it.

Healing is slow. Anything vaguely strenuous is quite painful and tiring, and to a fit, strong active man like Renard, a nightmare. He’s about to lose the plot over his inability to change his own quilt cover.

There is an endless stream of his officers, and wesen friends turning up to help him through it. Which Sean finds strangely endearing and occasionally utterly infuriating.

Like Mrs Bud changing his bed linen, then practically tucking him in and feeding him pie.

Sean loves pie. Especially cherry, which is Mrs Bud’s speciality.

But they’re all at it. The Captain barely gets to make a decision for himself. Which as he’s been making his own life decisions since he was fifteen is both irritating and slightly overwhelming.

The biggest mother hen among them is Nick.

Sean lies in bed and tries not to think warm thoughts about his Grimm actually laying the back of his hand on Sean’s forehead, for all the world like he’s five years old.

The sensations of Nick’s touch are invoking a response that no five year old would ever have!

Sean’s still in bed, because he knows Nick will be there shortly, and Sean is actually tired and very sore. His stomach muscles are aching, in retrospect the decision to attempt his own laundry was something of a mistake.

His head aches, and he feels too warm again.

So he’s staying put just because he’s tired, and not because he’s worried Nick will cart him back to hospital again.

He must have dozed off, because he becomes aware of a gentle touch to his cheek, cool fingers brushing his forehead, and Sean wants to whimper, because it feels so good, he wants those fingers to stay right there.

Nick is officially worried. Not just because he and Sean Renard have been dancing around something for several days now, and Nick really has no clue why he did it, but it seemed right at the time nor has he a clue to impart to Sean what he means by it, but more importantly he’s worried because Sean keeps straining himself beyond what his body wants to allow him to do.

Right now, Nick doesn’t need a thermometer to establish that Sean is running a temperature, not a high one, but enough to give him pink cheeks, and a hot forehead, discussing toy unicorns and their possible messages has flown out of his head.

Sean is sick, and it happened on Nick’s watch. He’s really not looking forward to the reproachful looks of Rosalee, Hank, Wu, and half a dozen others. He’s pretty certain that Monroe will still be on his side, but he’s probably the only one.

The problem, as Nick sees it, is that this is definitely a chicken-soup-cuddle-and-spice-shop-tea kind of problem, the chicken soup he suspects will be shop bought, because he’s not up to chicken soup, the tea, no problem, he can do that… it’s the physical affection bit that he’s having some difficulty with. Not the least because this is his boss, he’s in love with his boss, hence the unicorn, and the beast in the room is that they have never even discussed the unicorn…

It’s a problem.

Sean’s health has to come first, so Nick tucks an extra blanket around him, and suggests in what he hopes is a quiet and soothing tone that Sean might like to go back to sleep.

All the way to the store he worries about Sean’s docile complicity. His grumpy, stern, emotionally-closed-off zauberbiest boss is never docile, or particularly compliant.

Is he sicker than Nick thought? What if his stitches are infected? Or something?

Nick worries around the store, not even noticing that he buys four different kinds of soup, and then he worries on the way back home.

Since when Captain Sean Renard’s fancy, upmarket house became home is another little mystery he’s not exactly happy with.

Sean’s still asleep by the time he gets back, he has to be coaxed awake with promise of soup, which he drinks very little of before relaxing back into Nick’s arms and falling asleep as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

It occurs to Nick that Renard trusts him enough to fall asleep in Nick’s arms.

And he has literally no idea what that means.


End file.
